A voltage domain is characterized by a reference voltage to which voltage signals occurring in the voltage domain are related to. For transmitting signals between two voltage domains having different reference potentials a signal transmission arrangement is required that allows signals to be transferred between the two domains, but that prevents currents from flowing between the two voltage domains.
The two voltage domains may be implemented using integrated circuit devices. A signal transmission arrangement that is suitable for signal transmission between such voltage domains may be realized using integrated transformers that are also known as coreless transformers. A coreless transformer includes a primary and a secondary winding, where these windings are arranged distant to one another and separated by a dielectric.